


El consorte

by LauraMaravilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMaravilla/pseuds/LauraMaravilla
Summary: Odin, anclado en el poder y tras años de viudez, vuelve a casarse con el hijo de Laufey. La idea era que engendraran un hijo que reinara sobre Jotunheim pero la semilla del viejo no echa raíces y el Consejo proclama necesaria la ayuda del primogénito, Thor.
Relationships: Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Regresó otra vez como de costumbre sin anunciarse ni hacer alharaca, muy al contrario de lo que acostumbraba Odin en su juventud. Hacía un tiempo Thor había agotado todas las clases de diversión y hecho sus desmanes en la via pública, improvisando desfiles extravagantes y alcoholizando a la mitad de Asgard. Tenía cierta inmunidad pero no por ello estaba a salvo de la opinión pública y sin embargo lo excusaban porque hacía felices a las hijas de los políticos prometiendoles una posición que obviamente no estaba dispuesto a entregar. Luego de unos años dejaron de tomarlo en cuenta cuando percibieron en Odin un deseo incorruptible de permanecer anclado en el poder como único objeto de vida (o lo que quedara de ella).

Esta vez ni siquiera Sif fue a recibirlo pero Thor no lo resintió. Ninguno dejaba de ser su amigo por no estar pendiente de él, le conocían tan bien que sabían que estaría a salvo y que volvería trayendo los cadáveres de sus enemigos en bandeja. En sí, Thor podía pasar varias temporadas sin dar muestras de vida pero mientras Heimdall no bajara del Bifrost con el casco en las manos en señal de duelo, todo estaría bien.

Thor se acicaló antes de saludar a Heimdall y permaneció todo el primer día con él hablando tonteras. Ya no le importaba recibir un informe sobre la situación en Asgard desde que el Padre de Todo se indignara creyendo que intentaba suplirlo. Ahora solo se concentraba en platicar trivialidades y hacer conjeturas sobre los torneos cercanos. A Thor le fascinaba mirar a sus hombres pelear sabiendo que no estaban sus vidas en juego aunque algunas reyertas terminaran en sacrificios inesperados y las personas se volvieran locas por llevarse las pertenencias del muerto.

Heimdall aprovechó un momento en silencio 

\- El Padre te tiene noticias. Y muy buenas, según por donde lo mires. Deberías ir a verlo.

\- Si, lo haré, después de recorrer un poco este viejo mundo. Hace mucho del matrimonio fallido de Fandral, quiero ver como está él y quizá echarme unas buenas riñas con Sif.

\- Te quedarás bastante esta vez, podrás hacerles una visita más adelante. El Padre esperaba tu regreso ansioso, debe estarlo aún porque no has ido a verle.

Thor no creía que fuera conveniente aún y le pareció ver en la insistencia de Heimdall alguna clase de trama de la que no estaba enterado. Aunque fuera su muy buen amigo no dejaba de ser Guardián del Bifrost al servicio de Odin y un soldado leal.

Salió de allí y comenzó un largo periplo deteniendose en cada calle a presumir su presencia esperando que la gente se agolpara a su alrededor para festejarlo pero se decepcionó al ver que las personas se alejaban de él al verlo. Al parecer no era un personaje grato y Thor se preguntó porque Heimdall no se lo había informado.

Le hubiera gustado no verse como idiota esperando esas alabanzas. Mala imagen para ser el futuro rey de Asgard.

En Palacio no le fue mejor. Los soldados que hacían la guardia lo saludaron con formalidad y ninguno se atrevió a dar las muestras de afecto a las que lo tenían acostumbrado.

Odin hallabase sentado como de costumbre en medio de la habitación sombría que ocupara con Frigga. Ahora se veía más achacoso que de costumbre, los ojos hundidos y la expresión agónica con la boca siempre abierta. Todo su cuerpo encorvado en una diminuta posición. Sus manos temblaban ahora pero seguían aferradas al Gungnir, atentas a cualquier movimiento de Thor. Aún después de todo lo que su primogénito había hecho, el viejo seguía desconfiando de él desde que se volviera un adulto astuto con más fuerza en sus brazos que toda la legión entera de einherjar juntos.

Thor se inclinó ante él, seguro de que sería suficiente para darle el gusto y esperó que el otro lo invitara a sentarse junto. No era su actividad favorita, hablar con el Padre, todo le parecía demasiado forzado pero era su deber, colmarlo de elogios hasta las orejas y callar cuando le respondieran.

\- Necesito un favor.

\- Necesitas otro favor- lo corrigió Thor.

Peligro. Luego se dio cuenta que no hacía bien forzando el malhumor del viejo y trató de limar asperezas con él.

\- ¿No vas a preguntar cómo me fue?

\- Heimdall me dijo lo que debía saber. Hiciste tu trabajo. Eso fue y nada más.

Por supuesto, Thor no esperaba que el Padre mostrara un trazo de temor o se preocupara incluso por su persona. En ese momento incluso, si hubiera querido, si Thor hubiera heredado un poco de la codicia del viejo ya lo habría derribado con el codo, tomado el bastón y cambiado la historia de Asgard comenzando con el derrocamiento más absurdo de todos los tiempos.

Odin invitó a Thor a beber y éste aceptó la copa sin dudar de su contenido. Como su primogénito y heredero directo tenía, a pesar de la actitud belicosa del Padre de Todo, la seguridad de que nunca sería envenenado por su mano ni forzado a rendirse en sacrificio para su tranquilidad.

\- ¿Te han dado las nuevas?

\- Lo siento, no- tuvo que disculparse sin saber por qué. Desde muy pequeño había aprendido que la ignorancia era disculpable y que su padre se creía acreedor de todas las verdades del universo.

\- Me casé con un servil príncipe bien portado de Jotunheim, demasiado joven para mi gusto pero complaciente. Estoy seguro que te hablarán bien de él y sabrás apreciar su fortaleza.

Thor tragó rápido antes de escupir y manchar toda la alfombra, ahogandose en el proceso.

Creyó que era una broma, que el Padre de Todo se había vuelto un bufón entretenido y estaba haciéndose la burla de su reacción. Esperaba internamente que lo fuera, los cambios a esta altura no podían ser buenos.

Luego vio que no lo era, el ojo celeste comenzó a parpadear nervioso y Thor no tuvo que hacer más que reprimir cualquier estado de ira. Odin consumado en su vejez dándolo todo por otro hombre, un joven, ni siquiera de su país, un extranjero de ojos rojos demoniacos, un pequeño monstruo de habla complicada y ademanes confusos, un jotun. Ahora sabía por qué Heimdall lo habia empujado a esta charla premeditada. ¿Pero por qué no lo había preparado para esto?

\- Un príncipe- aclaró Odin.

\- Un príncipe- repitió Thor.

No pudo imaginar al viejo encamado haciendo sus labores maritales con desagrado. Y respondió la única cosa que el otro esperaba oir de él.

\- Enhorabuena, Odin. Los dioses te bendigan haciendo multiplicar tu simiente.

Se escuchó raro al decirlo como si eso aún fuera posible, el rey inclinó la frente satisfecho y Thor intentó huir.

\- Necesito un favor. 

Entonces regresó sobre sus pasos, demasiado preocupado por fingir que no estaba riendose por dentro de la situación. Claro, aún no le había pedido el favor.

\- Laufey me lo encomendó para servir bien pero quiere un hijo para dejar en su trono cuando el momento lo amerite. De esto ya hace seis años. Por más que ha intentado, mi consorte no puede darme ese heredero que ambos buscamos para complacer a mi suegro.

Hizo una pausa para dejar su copa de nuevo sobre la mesa e hizo girar su dedo sobre el borde, haciendola tambalear.

\- Necesito tu poder...

Thor lo vio entonces, todos sus sueños de libertad derrumbarse en el aire. El Padre de Todo quería su poder, cualquiera que éste fuera, sabía iba a humillarlo, dejarlo sin dones para fortalecerse delante del consorte, dotarse ambos de hijos, numerosos y mestizos, sus medio hermanos.

\- Quiero que me hagas el favor de llenar a mi consorte por mí, dotalo de vida, que lleve mi sangre a traves de tu cuerpo. Eres un dios de abundancia, Thor, ¿quién mejor que tú para llevar a cabo esta misión?

.......

\- Es un senil despreciable. Creí que no podría caer más bajo. No hace más que alterarse cada vez que alguien se inclina ante mí como si yo no fuera su hijo, como si el respeto debiera ganarmelo aún ¿que no he hecho suficiente? O es que me teme... porque debería. Ahora me recibe jocoso con una noticia que espera me haga saltar de algarabía porque se ha vuelto a casar. Después de todo lo que mi madre ha tenido que pasar a su lado, recibe en su lecho a alguien más, detenta su título con orgullo ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Espera que yo acepte con sumisión que alguien más, un extranjero, sea de mayor rango y que me enfrente en la sucesión? ¡Es mi derecho heredarlo! Y sin pena me pide el favor de hacer fructificar su vientre para atraer más enemigos al mundo, mi propia descendencia llamada suya... ¡contra mi!

Heimdall mantuvo serena su postura mientras los golpes arreciaban contra la pared. Thor estaba enfadado y con justa razón, muy poco había durado la broma de ver al viejo acabado con un esposo joven y sediento. Ahora estaba seguro que minaban su poder para suplantarlo, volverlo obsoleto. El eslabón de una cadena de mando que jamás llegaría a gobernar.

No había podido dormir. Después de haber aceptado a regañadientes la propuesta, obligado porque sí, porque siempre se había hecho la voluntad del Padre, siguió su camino al Bifrost para hablar con el Guardián. Ahora sabía por qué las personas lo evitaban, por qué lo habían evitado. Porque la furia desatada en mjolnir podía ser letal a su paso, descargarse con algún débil anónimo perdido en la ciudad.

En otras circunstancias Thor jamás se habría atrevido pero hervía su cara y no podía ver con claridad.

\- He pasado años dejando de lado mi interés solo por hacer lo que se me ordena, como un peón y no como príncipe. Soy un noble sin privilegios ni corona, no se me otorgan títulos por mi esfuerzo ni se me felicita. Paso toda mi vida lejos de mi hogar por orden suya porque verme es un recordatorio de lo viejo y obsoleto que se vuelve con el tiempo. Está rogando no pasar por una gran crisis para no tener que abdicar a mi favor. Si yo no estuviera aquí cuando eso ocurriera ¿qué de tramas se armarían alrededor? Habría alzamientos, guerras internas. Lo complica todo con su manía de creerse el único sabio del reino. Sé que es por la edad que se vuelve achacoso casi un estorbo pero, Heimdall, igual quisiera romper sus huesos de una vez.

Solo cuando se calló al fin pudo Heimdall responder su diatriba. El Guardián siempre había sido de pocas palabras y muy justas y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

\- Intentó fecundarlo.

Thor suspiró pesado. Su padre lo había intentado con él fuera de Asgard incluso. Reemplazarlo. ¿Qué mal había hecho para merecer esto? Solo nacer. Si lo hubiera logrado y tuviera que ver al otro vástago, él no estaba seguro de poder guardar la compostura.

\- Si, me lo dijo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo después. Thor observó por el rabillo del ojo la expresión sombria de Heimdall. Quizá había visto cosas en toda su vida, sí lo había hecho, injusticias de toda clase, pero en Asgard siempre había tenido la potestad de intervenir. Lo que ocurriera, en cambio, en la recámara del Rey no era de su incumbencia y sin embargo parecía resuelto a ventilarlo.

\- No fue muy gentil de hecho y Loki es muy especial.

Loki.

Le sorprendió la familiaridad con que se refería al usurpador, su primer nombre, como un amigo íntimo o un ser querido y estuvo a punto de soltar su lengua pero la curiosidad pudo más.

\- ¿En qué forma?

\- Es diferente, demasiado amable. Se deja arrastrar por los mandatos del Padre. No fue criado para servir y tu padre no lo quiere para otra cosa que eso. Temo que un día colapse.

\- ¿Crees que lo mate?

\- Está provocando su ira, el jotun parece resignado pero también se sofoca todo el día encerrado en la habitación esperando la noche para recibirlo a él que no es afectuoso ni paciente y lo culpa de su infertilidad. Es más que claro el culpable pero Loki se cuida de decir la verdad.

Thor pensó indudablemente en el arca vacía de Odin, su cuerpo cansino, tan poco apetecible a la vista de cualquiera pero hubo algo en los gestos de Heimdall que lo hizo dudar. Esa verdad parecía un secreto compartido por otros.

\- El jotun es fértil, lo sabrás cuando lo veas. Su ánimo cambia cuando un aesir joven se acerca a él, se vuelve receptivo, por eso tu padre lo mantiene allí. Cela que cualquier hombre o mujer intente yacer con su consorte. 

\- Entonces ¿por qué me llama a mí?

El Guardián dejó de observar el punto fijo para mirar al hijo de Odin haciendo un esfuerzo por no incrementar más su ira y respondió:

\- Porque tiene planes que te incluyen para deshacerse de ti.

Nadie se lo había dicho antes en forma tan directa aunque Thor lo intuía y era un secreto a voces pero que fuera Heimdall el portador, le daba otra perspectiva.

De alguna manera, Odin pensaba seguir con vida otros mil años criando un nuevo heredero que odiar y cuyo crecimiento denostar en lo más profundo. 

\- No te lo digo con el objeto de provocar una guerra, un alzamiento contra Odin. Me agrada Loki, no es temperamental y antes de llegar a Asgard sabía aconsejar a su padre en asuntos de estado, organizaba y administraba los servicios de Jotunheim, era miembro de Consejo y estaba dispuesto a actuar de intermediario, un embajador comercial, pero aquí no es más que un títere guardado para complacer a tu padre. Me agrada Loki... solo que para ti y estoy seguro que esa fue la intención de Laufey al ofrecerlo... pero tu padre tuvo la otra idea que sentí descabellada desde el principio de traerlo para sí porque verte en dicha con ese acuerdo lo habría amargado para siempre.

Thor dejó correr el tiempo asimilando la idea. Si su padre había visto que sería beneficiado por esa unión era de esperarse que se adelantara a tomarla para hacerse más fuerte.

Ya no sentía desagrado del jotun, hasta parecía un premio consuelo tener que entrar en su carne para engordarlo pero si iba a ser suyo (y por obra de Odin se esfumó), él quería ver que tan buen par hubieran hecho para ganarse el buen visto de Heimdall.

\- ¿Crees que sea prudente ir a hablarle?

\- El jotun es muy receptivo, ya te lo dije. Ansía hablar con cualquiera que no sea Odin porque en los años que lleva aquí se ha preguntado como funciona todo y su pensamiento casi siempre es acertado pero Odin acalla cualquier palabra de su boca recordándole su lugar. Es prácticamente un prisionero. Incluso si su padre se enterara habría consecuencias por este trato tan infame. Thor, el Padre aunque viejo aún es astuto, si tú preñas a su consorte, le será indiferente lo que ocurra contigo. Será tu sangre igualmente, ha estado hurgando la magia antigua y lo he visto hablando con portadores de seidr... él está planeando continuar a pesar de su cuerpo y yo temo por tí. No dudes, por favor, trata con cuidado este asunto. No le des ese hijo que quiere.

¿Cómo habría de dudar? Había descrito perfectamente a Odin.


	2. Chapter 2

Heimdall le había mostrado el camino seguro de que el consorte estaría dispuesto a entablar esa conversación como fuere. Rara vez le era permitido salir y entonces solo podía hacerlo en compañía de Odin. El rey nunca había sido tan aburrido como en su vejez, al consorte no le era desagradable tomar aire con él (en Jotunheim disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su abuelo) pero la prohibición de acercarsele a otras personas sí lo era. Él que había sido transmisor de costumbres y afecto a los discursos, permanecer en silencio habiendo tantas preguntas por hacer lo volvía loco.

Thor ignoraba muchas de estas cosas mientras se disponía a verlo, desconocía que el hijo de un rey pudiera tener tantos propósitos y funciones con su progenitor activo aún.

Odin lo esperaría a las once en su oficina pero si no alcanzara a llegar, tomaría un atajo para encontrarlo. De ninguna manera podía enterarse lo que haría, lo que ya habría hecho.

Ahora solo quería encontrarse con él.

Las criadillas se habían retirado del aseo y el guardia en la puerta retrocedió al ver la sombra de Thor, éste le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y entró sin anunciarse dispuesto a lo que fuera.

En las sombras no pudo verlo, se encendieron las lámparas y lo vio sentado a horcajadas sobre las almohadas frotandose contra ellas. Había mucho de erótico en lo que hacía, de tentador. No había elegido esa postura en vano, el primogénito del rey llamaba a la euforia adonde quiera que fuera. 

\- Te sentí llegar- lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, la bata abierta y al acercarse Thor vio como una ilusión su cuerpo bien formado y la piel clara como cualquier aesir.

Thor conocía bien a los jotuns de piel azulada, quijada enorme y colmillos amarillentos u oscuros, algunos de tamaño considerable. Sí había entre ellos mestizos pero eran, según su origen, de bajo rango o muy raros de hallar. Que el príncipe hijo de Laufey fuera uno de ellos no le extrañaba dada la cantidad de esposas que aquel conservaba pese a su edad pero la casualidad de que fuera tan atractivo, enviado justamente para beneplácito de Thor, lo conmovió.

Hubiera querido empezar siendo despectivo, llamarlo jotun un par de veces, enseñarle su lugar, pero no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima observando su lento vaivén. Estaba quitandose la comezón y Thor quedó paralizado, intrigado de lo fácilmente que podía despertar su apetito viendo justamente... a un jotun.

\- ¿Como es que... mi padre... ?

Se suponía que no debía hablarle, solo presentarse por ser la primera vez pero un regalo de los dioses ocupando un cuarto de la cama no podía ser ignorado así. Sabía que su padre no lo dejaría tocarlo mucho, apenas mirarlo una vez y ahora mismo se estaba haciendo justicia, comiendoselo con la mirada.

No era feliz en el matrimonio consumado (Thor se quedó rezagado escuchandolo, el consorte había comenzado a hablar sin que le preguntara), Odin no lo favorecía ni lo hacía sentir lleno. Solo llegaba por las noches usando una túnica olorosa, consagrada para multiplicar su descendencia, se subía a él y se mareaba con solo moverse un par de veces. Rasguñaba las sábanas intentando concentrarse pero cada vez su voluntad lo abandonaba y se quedaba tirado boca arriba, con la lengua fuera y el ojo lloroso por la impotencia. Entonces, el jotun evitaba mirarlo pero su silencio era condenatorio. Casi nunca sentía el orgasmo, Odin era egoista incluso para darle eso.

Thor rió, no pudo hacer otra cosa, la escena sonaba patética, la situación lo era y hasta sintió un poco de lástima por el jotun. Esta no era la vida que alguna vez le habían prometido gozaría. Quizá lo llevaran con engaños cubriendo al viejo lo suficiente para que no se viera desdichado y Loki había caído en la trampa.

Loki parecía ahora satisfecho observando al semental encargado de sus necesidades, tocó sus partes esperando que Thor aceptara el convite y se acercara a probarlo pero el otro se mantuvo férreo en su posición, tragando saliva pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Quisiera ahorrarte la molestia de ser presentados e ir directo al grano pero él lo hará de todas formas. Soy el hijo de Odin, a quien llamas esposo. Acabo de llegar de hacer su encargo y ahora quiere que yo haga alguna clase de cosa contigo para su beneficio.

\- ¿Deshonra?

\- No, está permitido por una ley antigua pero usarla sería una práctica impúdica. Excepto para él. Quiere que yo haga su trabajo pero quiero disculparme primero por cualquier cosa que te obligue a aceptar de mí.

\- No, pregunto si soy una deshonra para él por no poder darle ese hijo que quiere.

Thor se llevó inconsciente la mano a la entrepierna palpando el bulto exagerado.

¿Una deshonra para quién? La naturaleza de su cuerpo era sabia para negarse a acoger el fruto del viejo. No, el jotun solo se liberaría ante una ofrenda generosa. Llevaría la semilla de quien estuviera a cargo, de quien protegiera su cuerpo y respondiera por él.

Supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Odin estaría arrastrando los pies, ansioso por encontrarse donde lo citara y llevarlo él mismo con el consorte.

Sacó su miembro esperando en la reacción de Loki, un signo manifiesto de decepción o rechazo.

\- ¿Te molesta?

Los ojos de Loki se concentraron en medir la fuerza y el empuje que lograría el falo en su interior y fue muy rápido en responder.

\- No podría, mi cuerpo ansía recibirte. He escuchado poco de tí pero incluso eso es suficiente.

\- No creo sea prudente que lleves un hijo mío como si fuera suyo.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque si algo le pasa al Padre de Todo, tu hijo será mi enemigo. Si esperas que él muera para que yo te despose, será nuestro legítimamente.

Loki se corrió mientras Thor pronunciaba esas palabras y bajó la mirada, incrédulo ante la oferta.

\- No lo harías.

\- Haces mal en cuestionarme, mi palabra vale, jamás he traicionado la confianza de quien en mí cree.

\- Él vivirá mucho aún, las nornas lo han favorecido.

Loki no tenía forma de saberlo. Como fuere, sus palabras lo atravesaron como una daga ¿cuánto más tendría que soportar ser su sombra? Si fuera cierto, si viviera mucho aún para amargarlo, estaba seguro que volverse loco no sería opción. Lo mataría públicamente aunque por ello lo condenaran.

Thor acomodó como pudo su miembro, resaltado generosamente a través de la ropa. Ahora sentíase confundido, jamás había hablado de Odin con otro príncipe.

\- No le digas que vine.

.........

¿Cuánto podría costarle esta propuesta? Si le contara a Sif quizá se arrojara al piso presa de una risa histérica y lo llamara perverso mirón. Si fuera Fandral en cambio vería una nueva oportunidad para subyugar una nueva raza. Le hubieran hecho falta sus amigos si no fuera por el buen tino de Heimdall. El Guardián sabía ser consejero. Él no quería que ese embarazo se produjera y Thor confiaba en él más que nadie en los nueve mundos.

Odin parecía desconcertado, un criado iba retrasando las manecillas del reloj para que no fueran las once hasta que Thor regresara pero confundió un tanto las cosas y cuando Thor llegó al fin era más temprano incluso que cuando se había ido. 

Odin parecía ansioso de llevar a cabo su plan. Se levantó apresurado y casi tropezó con su propia túnica por querer ganarle a su hijo la salida. Thor lo vio, la espalda encorvada y los cabellos sueltos, escasos y blanquecinos. Parecía una pasa andante, no el Padre de Todo y lo peor, era su mayor, al que debía respeto y obediencia.

Thor creía que las nornas estaban jugandole una mala pasada.

Cuando regresó a la recámara, esta vez con el Padre, lo sorprendió la rapidez con que Loki se recuperó del calor. Ahora estaba sentado escribiendo sobre un papel sus pensamientos del día con la bata cerrada hasta el cuello y las piernas bien cubiertas. Apenas eran visibles sus manos, los dedos largos, antes intrusos en su cavidad vaginal, estaban limpios, todo él inmaculado. Thor nunca había visto a un hombre tapado así, cubierto casi hasta las orejas pero le recordaba la silueta oculta de su madre atiborrada de capas y al mismo Odin. Una vestimenta de acuerdo a su status.

(Si fuera su consorte y no de Odin, lo dejaría andar por la recámara libre, con él no tendría que ocultarse ni quedarse callado frente a extraños. Le dejaría ir y venir a su antojo, lo esperaría paciente al final del día, escucharía sus propuestas, se haría un tiempo para él, contemplaría todas las posibilidades).

Odin lo apuntó con el dedo como si estuviera exhibiendo su adquisición y lo llamó para que se acercara a la luz a conocer a su primogénito. Loki obedeció, acostumbrado a servirle como siervo, con la expresión sumisa e inocente como si no hubiese estado tocándose hacia tan solo treinta minutos deleitando la vista de Thor.

El Padre le cuestionó que hubiera permanecido despierto esperándolo, lo hubiera preferido dormido para que Thor llevara a cabo su acto sin tener que cruzar palabra ni escucharlo.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- He estado como suelo, sin novedades otra vez.

Tocó su vientre al decirlo con un dejo de decepción. Thor apostaba que era el mejor insulto que Loki podía con sutileza decirle al Padre.

Se equivocó.

\- Lo has traido, quizá con suerte su semilla se aferre a mí. Muy profundo.

El Padre no lo intentó porque se hubiera forzado a mostrarse débil ante su hijo pero presenció el intento de cópula sentado en la silla convenientemente frente a la cama. No fue tan incómodo como Thor había supuesto en un principio. Allá después de la guerra nunca había sentido verguenza de ver y dejarse ver por sus soldados celebrando en la vía pública. Entonces era temerario y siempre regresaba bajo el manto de las sanadoras para prevenir infecciones hasta que una enfermedad complicada lo azotó y dejó sus prácticas lujuriosas para mantenerse a salvo. Ahora había pasado un par de años extrañando eso, con el pantalón apenas corrido y el jotun debajo de la sábana fría concentrado en coincidir su parte sobre el agujero en la tela para que Thor pasara a él.

Fingió tardar más para hacer tiempo mientras el Padre de Todo cabeceaba y lo logró aunque tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerse entero porque el abrigo cálido en su miembro lo hacía querer empujar, salir y entrar. Las caras que ponía el consorte no lo estaban ayudando mucho. Mejor hubiera fingido penetrarlo y lo hubiera rozado para no hacer tan dificil la espera. Cuando Odin inclinó su cabeza en el sueño, Thor salió al fin, agitando su miembro con rudeza, dejando escapar apenas un gemido mientras hacía brotar con la mano la esencia. Loki observó la maniobra, seguro de querer intentarlo pero Thor no se lo permitió. Era muy arriesgado con el Padre presente pero untó un poco en la piel del consorte alrededor de su vulva.

\- Funciono mejor así ¿te molesta?

A Loki no le molestaba pero quería ser tocado de todas las formas posibles. Thor no pudo darle el gusto pero frotó con delicadeza el semen en su interior haciendo que el jotun se retorciera buscando su punto. Habría dado todo por permanecer un poco más así, tocandolo a pesar de lo prohibido pero se dio cuenta a tiempo. Se incorporó ya cerca del Padre y levantó la voz para despertarlo.

\- Está hecho.

Odin disimuló su desconcierto. Se había quedado dormido quizá unos segundos tan solo, cuando levantó la vista Thor se estaba abrochando el cinto y Loki recostado muy quieto con las piernas abiertas debajo de la manta. El circulo estaba tibio y el olor era inconfundible. Ni siquiera le agradeció y como despedida formal, volvió a inclinar la cabeza para echarlo.

Thor sintiose diferente al salir, dejar a Loki en desamparo con el vejestorio era un pensamiento incómodo. También se arrepintió de no haberle dado la satisfacción de perderse en un orgasmo. Hubiera querido que Loki tuviera una buena primera impresión de él.

Esa noche no durmió en paz, pensando en Loki insatisfecho por culpa suya.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor no pudo evitar esa mañana pasar otra vez cerca de esa habitación, sentíase como un imán atraido irremediablemente hacia él. El mismo guardia de la noche anterior estaba de pie frente a la puerta y más allá, un grupo de tres nuevos reclutas custodiando el perímetro. No importaba cuantos soldados apostara Odin en la entrada, de una u otra manera todos le respondían a Thor y no iban a atreverse a cuestionar su presencia allí.

Pasó delante de ellos sin importarle mucho lo que pensaran y cuando llegó al de la puerta le ordenó que no dijera nada y diera aviso si Odin se acercaba.

Cuando entró se sorprendió de hallar a Loki otra vez bien dispuesto restregandose contra el sofá de cuero. Se dio vuelta al sentirlo entrar. No parecía avergonzado de ser así sorprendido.

\- Volví a sentirte...

\- ¿Cómo?

El jotun estaba escaso de ropa, el pantalón de mezclilla atorado en una pierna y sus manos ocupadas frotando sus partes, una en la base de su miembro estirando la piel y la otra más atrás. Desesperado por sentir un poco de placer sin conseguirlo.

Thor se volvió otra vez sediento ante la vista, aunque era de día las ventanas estaban cerradas y la habitación en penumbras. Loki se veía tentador de todas las formas pero con esa luz, Thor quiso imaginarlo en su propio dormitorio, esperando por él, especialmente con esa luz parecía otra vez de noche, la hora de darse placer y no quiso dejar escapar la oportunidad de resarcirse por lo ocurrido.

Buscó rápidamente la sábana para cubrirlo, quería hacerselo a través de ella, esta vez concentrado en darle el gusto, pero cuando notó sus pechos, pequeños pero carnosos de igual forma, tuvo la necesidad urgente de ir hacia ellos. Se hincó en el suelo y como adivinandole el pensamiento, Loki acercó también su cuerpo hasta sentir la lengua tibia jugar con adoración sobre sus pezones. Tomó el pelo de Thor, entre sus manos lo sintió, rubio y abundante, todo él una masa de músculos, de carne vigorosa, la piel lozana y sintiose tan estimulado que olvidó incluso que no debía manchar alrededor con sus fluidos.

Que diferencia y tan notoria entre el Padre y el hijo, Loki se hallaba abrumado comparando ambos. Thor era todo novedad, un semental lujurioso, desbordante con manos ágiles y sabias. Sintió un escalofrío al ser tomado de la cintura y levantado en el aire como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Thor lo sentó sobre su regazo, la espalda de Loki pegada contra su pecho, la piel muy suave y desnuda, solo tuvo que acomodarse y entrar en él muy despacio. Su animal estaba despierto, ansioso por entrar y empujar y someterlo esta vez sin resquemor, con libertad para tocarlo donde fuese, besar su espalda y acariciar su cintura. Loki se desesperó al sentirlo tan hondo, tuvo un pequeño momento de lucidez e intentó saltar lejos pero luego regresó, obligado por el abrazo de Thor y ya no dudó en querer ser cogido de todas las formas posibles hasta sentir el semen dispararse dentro y llenar su vacío. Se movió de arriba a abajo y apretó con fuerza el falo, prometiendose no dejarlo escapar. No le importaba más nada, la mano de Thor empuñando su miembro manchando el sofá y el suelo con su esencia. Él quería que acabara dentro y Thor quería hacerlo también pero Heimdall se lo había dicho.

No.

Antes que fuera tarde, levantó a Loki y desoyó su protesta y derramó afuera la semilla otra vez, Loki observó el líquido espeso guardado en la blusa de Thor, prohibido en su vientre. Pareció decepcionado y fue a sentarse lejos a pensar en ello. Su vida, su único propósito allí, su gran fracaso.

\- Aún no me respondiste cómo supiste que era yo.

\- Es tu olor, es más fuerte que los otros.

\- ¿Huelo mal?- inquirió Thor, alarmado.

\- Al contrario.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta él intentando que Thor no lo esquivara. Thor no lo hizo, sentíase estimulado otra vez ante la vista del jotun y volvió a tomarlo esta vez sobre los cojines que Loki usaba para calmar su abstinencia.

¿Cómo podía atreverse a tanto? Él no quería pensar en el peligro que corrían, ser descubiertos por el Padre en plena faena, contra su voluntad, rozando las pieles hasta doler, chocando los cuerpos, llenando todo con el sonido de sus sexos húmedos y su olor.

Hacía tiempo de su última vez, Thor no había estado interesado en hacerlo ni siquiera con conocidas desde que enfermara aquella vez pero siempre imaginaba que al llegar a Asgard, una novia formal saldría a su encuentro para aliviar su soledad. Él siempre se sentía solo pero eso jamás iba a cambiar porque nunca había dejado a nadie ostentar ese título.

El pensó que quizá Loki debiera ser ahora quien saliera a esperarlo. Solo a él, a más nadie.

Intentó no marcarle las muñecas ni dejarle rasguños visibles pero volvió a besar sus pezones, comprimiendo con el puño sus senos.

Los sintió entonces un poco abultados y temió haber llegado tarde a cumplir su misión pero no dejó de chupar ni exprimir hasta dejarlos entumecidos y rojos. Entonces sintió la risa de Loki, burlona, atrevida y fue más violento en las embestidas, esta vez haciendo ruidos extraños con la boca. Su risa lo provocaba más y él quería hacerlo reir pero llorar también. Hacerlo sufrir como sufría él por tenerlo prohibido.

Cuando se puso de pie al fin todavía tenía el falo duro, mojado, escupiendo todo pero duro en fin. Tenía que salir antes que fuera tarde pero Loki no parecía aún satisfecho. 

Como un demonio.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su cuerpo parecía reaccionar solo ante el jotun, complementandose nunca sería suficiente. Allí, otra vez, una última, de pie contra el mueble, enfrentados al espejo que fuera de Frigga, Thor se vio tan necesitado de afecto como el jotun, dos almas en desánimo unidas al fin.

Terminó exprimiendo, marcando las piernas del consorte con el líquido lechoso y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. No quería soltarlo ni dejar de abrazarlo, Heimdall tenía razón. Sí era para él.

........  
En cuanto salió, evitó mirar al guardia pero se recordó recompensarlo después por su silencio. No sabría ahora que hacer, volver a irse lejos, huir de Odin. Se detuvo un momento pensando mil cosas a la vez, lo que acababa de ocurrir no podía volver a repetirse. No estaba en sus cabales, ¿por qué había ido a verlo? ¿qué estaba esperando que no ocurriera?

Volvió a su habitación a cambiarse, el olor de Loki lo perseguía adonde fuera. Entró a bañarse y talló todas las partes donde aquel lo había tocado, mordido y dejado sus huellas aferrandose para no ser liberado. Después de que salió del baño empero volvió a tomar la ropa del suelo y a buscar su aroma. 

Parecía un adolescente perturbado otra vez. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto y solo un nombre vino a su mente. 

Heimdall.

El Guardián no se hallaba en el Bifrost y Skurge lo mandó de nuevo al Palacio. En una conferencia con el rey se hallaba, todo él imperturbable como de costumbre. Thor se acercó, dudando aún.

Le pareció que hablaban de él o de Loki, quizá de ambos, probablemente no debiera estar allí pero tenía que obligarse a mirar al Padre a la cara, fingir que nada extraño había estado pasando en su ausencia por la mañana, que habíase portado bien.

El Padre calló al verlo, su ojo lagrimoso se volvió y pareció encendido de rabia. Thor era alto, macizo, todos estaban encantados por su figura y su juventud, brillaba como una promesa adonde quiera que fuera mientras él se volvía más agotado, más obsoleto, físicamente reprobable. Su ojo a veces se negaba a ver, de lejos todos eran una mancha incolora, empañada, pero él evitaba que lo descubrieran

Lo invitó a comer pero se negó a comentar lo ocurrido en su dormitorio en la noche. Para él, jamás había sucedido y en cuanto el consorte diera la noticia de su embarazo, para el mundo sería casual la presencia de Thor allí. Sería hijo de Odin y de Loki, la unión definitiva entre ambos mundos.

Comieron los tres en silencio hasta que Geirrodur, el comandante de las legiones de Asgard, apareció y entonces la comida se volvió un diálogo incómodo entre Odin y el que le recriminaba. Por todas las cosas y por ninguna. Si no hubiera sido porque el viejo había minado su vida entera, Thor hasta habría sentido lástima por él. La forma en que Geirrodur le hablaba era una clara muestra del vacío que a veces tenían las palabras del viejo.

Heimdall y Thor salieron, el Guardián descansaría unos días pero estaría atento de igual forma. Todo alrededor había cobrado vida otra vez, los infieles escuchaban en cada rincón, lo sentía en el aire, algo inminente.

\- Geirrodur está molesto, cree que deberías subir al trono pero tampoco te ve fuerte para cumplir como rey, no eres suficientemente tirano como el Padre, ni tienes gente leal dispuesta a morir por tu causa. Geirrodur es listo pero sabe que si se alza contra Odin, perdería. Si te le unieras tendrías una oportunidad(aunque tendrías que matarlo al final) pero los einherjar te desconocen. Hace años la última vez que estuviste con ellos.

¿Por qué lo habían evitado en la calle? Querían que fuera tirano, un déspota solitario y malicioso amparado bajo el manto del Padre. Thor no sería eso, no había sido educado para resaltar aunque era naturalmente talentoso para ello, muy parecido a Bohr. Lo querían dispuesto a tirar al Padre de un precipicio, volverse su héroe pero también le temían, seguros de que había vuelto para eso.

¿Quién podía entenderlos?

Heimdall lo sabía, la red infinita e implacable de traidores dispuestos a alzarse con la cabeza de ambos, pero contarle a Thor eso, preocuparlo de más lo volvería débil. Ahora mismo lo estaba preocupando sin querer, sus amigos hallabanse dispersos, muy lejos de él, reunirlos tomaría su tiempo. Thor pensaba cada vez más eso, si podía huir, comenzar una nueva vida desde cero o quedarse aferrado a la idea de asumir con todo el mundo en contra, tejiendo su propia telaraña de poder.

\- Loki podría ayudarte a volverte fuerte. Si Odin le permitiera salir, él tomaría el mando. Era muy hábil en Jotunheim, manejaba a su antojo a las masas, sacaba leyes más rápido de lo que Laufey estaba acostumbrado. Haría ver a Odin como un viejo saco inútil de polvo, se metería al Consejo en el bolsillo y luego, muy luego te ubicaría en un mejor lugar, muy cerca suyo. Justo a tiempo para lo que vendrá. Si viniera a pesar de Loki.

\- Me parece muy suave. Lo poco que vi de él- Thor bajó la voz, avergonzado- Quiero decir que no parece alguien con autoridad.

\- No le conoces bien. Cuando llegó... se veía tan altivo. Bajó armado del camino y comenzó a dar órdenes como si fuera su casa de toda la vida. Habian esperado un principe sumiso oliendo a flores pero traía en la mano el cráneo del último jotun que lo ofendió. Todos los presentes se arrojaron al suelo temiendo desairarlo. Si saliera ahora mismo, volverían a hacerlo. A él le gustaba el poder, podías verlo en sus ojos.

Continuaron hablando fuera y Thor lo notó. Heimdall lo llevó por otro camino inaccesible, abandonado desde la muerte de Frigga, el jardin empantanado y los árboles doblados creciendo aferrados al suelo. Allá arriba Thor reconoció las ventanas tapiadas del cuarto de Odin y Loki, para no tener esta vista de espanto creyó.

Luego supo por qué.

Vio a los cuervos de Odin luchando en medio de la maleza, picoteando y rasgandose las alas, ansiosos por liberarse. Tenían las patas atadas con alambre entre ellos pero estaban enganchados a las ramas y sangraban. Munin estaba más consciente pero había perdido un ojo y su pico ya no abría. Probablemente le quedara poco de vida.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo?- se volvió hacia Heimdall, serio. Esta era una afrenta para Odin y el responsable no saldría con vida.

Loki había sido, después de atraparlos y atarlos, los había aventado desde su ventana sin remordimientos. Había descubierto que lo espiaban aún cuando no hacía nada, y lo miraban sentado fingiendo conversaciones solo para no volverse loco aunque de hecho lo estaba. Quizá lo habían oido decir cosas indebidas, Heimdall estaba de acuerdo con que desaparecieran.

\- De esto hace muchas semanas. Tu padre no sabe, pregunta por ellos, le miento que duermen, que viajan incansablemente buscando historias que traer.

Las aves estaban vivas pero ahora que los habían visto corrían el riesgo de ser acusados también ellos ante Odin. Heimdall las atravesó con la lanza y las arrojó al agua sin un trazo de culpa.

\- Te dije que él estaba enojado. Los jotuns son nómades. No todos, está bien, pero está en su sangre moverse con libertad de un lado a otro. Y Loki no puede.

Permanecieron en silencio un tiempo mirando el charco de agua sucia y Heimdall regresó por su lanza. 

\- Estará feliz de recibirte cada noche. Aconsejé al Padre que te permitiera yacer con su consorte todas las veces que fueran necesarias hasta concebir ese hijo que quiere.

Thor lo miró, incrédulo. Las palabras de Heimdall, su idea no tenía razón de ser. Con todo lo que había dicho, probablemente Loki también estuviera esperando la muerte de Odin para sucederlo a pesar de Thor y de Geirrodur.

\- De nada.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Odin se vuelve débil pese a su absurdo empeño en permanecer, fisicamente es endeble pero Laufey no, cada vez se hace más fuerte y tiene aliados. Haz feliz a su hijo y serás recompensado. Su gratitud será muy grande. Espero que te complazca el arreglo y te obligue a permanecer más tiempo en Asgard, sé que no podría retenerte para siempre. Seguro pensabas ya volver a irte. Seguro lo pensabas, con el Padre tan cerca de caer al fin. Quien sabe, cuando volvieras quizá no hallares amigos cerca. Pero ahora no lo harás. Tomate tu tiempo, que el Padre duerma, pero no olvides. Aún no le des ese hijo. Deja que Loki venga a ti primero, olvidado de su deber para con Laufey. 

Lo que quería era demasiado arriesgado, encantar al jotun que en su mundo debiera tener un sin fin de pretendientes. Hacerlo olvidar de su gente para beneficio de Thor. Sonaba imposible.

Ya no quería hablar de esto, necesitaba escuchar un consejo de Sif o de Fandral pero Heimdall aún no había terminado con él.

\- Vi lo que hiciste.

Por supuesto, no podía ser de otra manera. Thor esperaba ser regañado sin importar la edad que tuviera. Heimdall siempre velaría por él.

\- No vuelvas a arriesgarte así, lo tendrás esta noche otra vez y mañana, y después de eso durante muchos días.

Sí, lo tendría, bajo la escrutinia mirada del espectador solitario. Tendría otra vez que aferrarse a la sábana aguantando el deseo de arrancarla y tocar el cuerpo del jotun, hablar por él, gritar su nombre y escucharlo gritar el suyo.

\- No es igual.

\- No lo es- Heimdall estuvo al menos de acuerdo- pero tendrás que conformarte.


	4. Chapter 4

Todo lo que pudo hacer Thor después de eso fue buscar a Geirrodur y espiar sus actos. Estaba seguro que Heimdall ya lo había visto, que manejaba al hilo la guarnición. Posiblemente fuera el hombre más poderoso de Asgard después de Odin y saber eso no lo reconfortaba. Olvidó por un momento su acuerdo de no preñar al jotun, de quedarse al margen esperando que el Padre caiga y pensó en ir a ver a Amora. 

Estaría desesperado por una respuesta si no iba. Ella podía ser su confidente, traer más claridad al asunto. Podía ser sus ojos adonde él no llegara, incluso entender más que Heimdall las señales.

Llegar hasta su tierra y regresar empero le tomaría varios días y no podía, en su posición, arriesgarse así a perder la poca ventaja que llevaba sobre el militar.

Que creía llevar.

Tampoco se decidió a enviarle una misiva o invitarla a pasar una temporada en el palacio. Complicaría todo innecesariamente con su presencia. Alertaría incluso al Padre que no veía en Amora más que una agitadora ambiciosa, una compañera corrupta para Thor.

Tanteó el ánimo de la gente haciendo preguntas incómodas a las criadas más viejas pero en todas halló el mismo recelo y miedo a responder. Estaba seguro, ahora sí, que él no servía para las conspiraciones.

Se paseó, nervioso, el resto de aquel día, persiguiendo en las sombras a Geirrodur, observando con quienes hablaba, con quienes en tono despectivo, intentando pasar desapercibido y fallando en eso miserablemente.

..........

En la ciudad, dejaron los caballos fuera de un local de suministros y entraron hasta reunirse a solas en una pequeña oficina. Allí no los reconocían de entre el montón de señores regateando precios, solo eran un par más, mejor vestidos quizá pero solo eso. Los dos hombres que no se habían dirigido palabra durante el trayecto, hicieron la venia al enfrentarse al fin. Uno no parecía mucho mayor que Thor aunque lo era, el otro era un anciano modesto, rápido de reflejos aún, quizá más joven que Odin.

No se habían reunido para un intercambio de cumplidos, tenían intereses y el tiempo apremiaba.

\- Thor ha regresado y desconfía.

\- Seguro no por voluntad propia, le falta tino. Habría vuelto a salir pero algo lo detuvo. Sospecho de Heimdall. El Guardián siempre está más atento a lo que ocurre de este lado. Ya me preocupaba de antes pero no me hiciste caso. Thor confía en él ciegamente, si quisiera estaría más cerca que nosotros de doblegarlo.

\- Sabes que se acuesta con el jotun. Si se ponen de acuerdo tu cabeza rodará, igual que la mía. Libre sería un tormento para nosotros. El jotun está mejor así, encerrado.

\- Se llama Loki.

\- Me vale como se llame. Tengo una familia y un patrimonio que cuidar. Todo marchaba bien hasta que volvió. Primero Odin que se casa sin aviso, por obra de Laufey, y ahora esto. Ya era suficiente con un estorbo. Cada vez que nos reunimos, alguien más se interpone, Geirrodur.

\- No digas mi nombre.

\- El Guardián duerme, estás a salvo pero caerás si esto se sabe. Hay que sacar a Thor de Asgard como sea. Inventa algo, envenena al Viejo en su contra. No tenía en estima al hijo después de todo.

\- Ya hablé con Odin, los dioses son testigos de que lo intenté. Él no me escucha. Pierdo mi tiempo, podría estar haciendo algo mejor, moviendo otras piezas.

\- No te acercarás al consorte. Es una serpiente al acecho, sabe mucho más que nosotros. Quizá ya esté esperando que alguien ejecute al viejo para quedarse campante allí. Imagina a Asgard en sus manos ¡Lo que haría! Ni siquiera pienses que dejará que Thor le robe el crédito. Ha pasado seis años evitando darle un hijo al viejo para quedarse él en la cima. Hubiera tomado un favorito de no estar allí encerrado y habría sido peor para nosotros.

Geirrodur se exasperó ante la idea.

\- No habría sido peor, si me hubiese acercado a tiempo a él, sería nuestro aliado ahora.

\- ¿Nuestro? ¿El jotun, aliado nuestro? ¿Crees que iba a traicionar miles de años de historia de su mundo por una promesa tuya? Está arriesgando su vida ahí, incomunicado de su gente y bajo el yugo de Odin. Geirrodur, olvida tu absurda idea, esto es mucho más grande que tu ilusión. El jotun debe morir, el viejo y Thor, y el Guardián también. Empieza a pensar cómo lo vas a hacer o el Consejo te quitará el apoyo. Si vuelves a pestañear, Thor traerá más soldados suyos y a las valkirias. Entonces no serás más que un hombre solo sin las fuerzas de Asgard, te negaremos ante los demás y tendrás que lidiar solo con las consecuencias. Dicen que Thor es afecto a las torturas, podrías pasar el resto de tu vida padeciendolas.

El mayor se dirigió a la salida y antes de abrir la puerta, le recordó.

\- Antes de ser soldado, fuiste mi hijo. Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes y te di la opción. Quisiste hacer esto por voluntad propia, no lo olvides cuando tengas que matar a Thor.

..........  
Esa noche Loki estaba otra vez en silencio cuando los vio llegar. No había escrito nada en sus notas y extrañamente Odin no lo percibió. Lo besó en la frente y Loki se dejó, ansioso por ser enviado a la cama para que Thor entrara en él. 

Después de su encuentro, había pasado todo el resto del día pensando en él, en más nadie. Era la novedad, un acierto en su camino. Después de seis años de vacío, de mirar por la ventana y añorar con tristeza profunda su vida en Jotunheim, al fin las nornas lo recompensaban con la amistad del aesir.

Ahora Thor tenía más preguntas que hacerse y hacerle. Le intrigaba saber cuánto había hablado con Heimdall, hasta qué punto estaban ambos metidos en la conspiración. Dudaba un poco más a cada momento, pensaba si podía confiar en ellos, en Heimdall.

¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sentido tenía para ellos obligarlo a fingirse semental? ¿Confundirlo tan solo? Eso ya lo estaba. Demasiado confundido para tejer alianzas o reconocer enemigos. Él nunca habría creído que Geirrodur o quien fuera que tuviera el control de las fuerzas de Asgard pudiera buscar su caída o la del Padre. Había vivido dentro de una burbuja toda su vida, saliendo a por nuevas aventuras, descuidando su formación política a conveniencia del viejo y ahora que ese conocimiento le habría servido para defenderse, defender incluso al Padre, estaba en blanco.

Pensó otra vez en Amora mientras buscaba una posición que resultara agradable a la vista del Padre. Amora habría comenzado a trabajar, a maquinar a su favor, no habría perdido las horas tras un objetivo inútil, no habría perseguido a Geirrodur de lejos, se habría pegado a él y buscado información, desmantelado su oficina, dejado espías por aquí y por allá. Se habría enterado de todo y habría jugado su carta para salir beneficiada pero Thor la habría también hecho desistir. 

Solo por eso ahora se hallaba en estrés, demasiado desanimado para fingir que podía ocuparse de esto, de cualquier cosa. Loki en cambio se veía sereno, un alma en regocijo disfrutando la vista del príncipe, por segunda vez en el día. Lo miró una vez y fue así de sencillo. Thor se relajó otra vez, olvidando por un momento todo lo malo que acontecía en su vida.

Aunque les fuera negado moverse y hacérselo más dificil todo, Loki confiaba poder lograr que Thor envileciera y se viniese dentro. Delante de Odin, no podría negarse. 

Thor se sintió en paz, el falo palpitando con deseo de embestir y el coño de Loki húmedo esperando su caricia ruda. Cuando entró, Loki dejó escapar un gemido. Thor lo sintió familiar, todo él, acoplado perfectamente aunque extraño, la manta tibia 

Se volvió incómodo hacia Odin. El viejo lo miraba encorvado sobre sus piernas, el odio latente en su expresión pero aún así convencido de hacer lo correcto. Thor se removió, creyó sentir la mano de Loki bajo la manta acariciar su pierna y no pudo evitar sacar y meter una vez. Jadeó deseoso, la carne del jotun lo volvía loco pero el Padre estaba ahí, maldita sea y no se dormía.

Pensó en una excusa para marcharse sin terminar el trabajo. Era muy malo para eso, se maldijo mientras dudaba. Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Loki otra vez desnudo tocandose para él.

¿Por qué? Eso lo hacía más dificil, ahora sentía un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Deseaba hacer algo para controlarse. Quería estallar, volcar en toda la cama, golpear al Padre hasta dejarlo inconsciente y meterse otra vez en el lecho del consorte y joderlo, enterrar su semilla, hacerlo desbordar, cansar al jotun, doblegarlo hasta que rogara piedad. Solo pensar en su sonrisa hiriente, todo él burlándose de su impotencia, hizo que colapsara.

\- Hoy no puedo- se disculpó estúpidamente. No sabía que hacer con las manos cuando se incorporó. Se miró el miembro mojado por obra de Loki, erecto, y trató de ocultarlo. Si podía y quería pero no así. No así.

El viejo se alteró, la mano tembló sobre el bastón y sus pies resbalaron intentando levantarse. Le ordenó que regresara con la misma voz y tono con que de niño lo amenazaba con castigarlo. 

Thor tuvo que hacerlo sintiendose terriblemente ridículo esta vez porque el Padre quería verlo coger con Loki aunque la idea lo hiciera sangrar por dentro.

\- No puedo si no me muevo- no sabía lo que decía ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Era tarde para actuar como un ebrio confundido? Se rió de los nervios y se arrepintió después. Estaba provocandolo, él lo sabía y no entendía por qué.

Loki se mantuvo sereno, esperando ilusionado que Thor manifestara su enfado desoyendo el consejo de Heimdall. Tenía su ciclo interrumpido otra vez por la ausencia de un buen alfa pero estaba convencido que la presencia de Thor la volvería regular, sería un jotun completo como al llegar.

Sacó y metió con fuerza sin importarle lo que dijera el Padre, ahora no era cuidadoso sino evidente, muy ruidoso y efectivo y en la última embestida volvió a correrse fuera, esta vez para su pesar dejando una gran mancha sobre la sábana. Pensó que el viejo se daría cuenta y haría un escándalo de proporciones.

Cuando se levantó al fin, pensó que había actuado demasiado irracional, quizá levantado sospechas sobre su persona. Odin parecía no percatarse de nada pero por lo mismo, podría estar fingiendo, Thor no lo sabía o lo haría cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde. Lo presentía de todas formas, el viejo ya no lo querría más cerca de Loki. Había dado un pésimo espectáculo, gozando el acto.

No, no, no. ¿Qué había hecho?

Quizá buscara quien pudiera terminar lo que empezó, lo que no empezó. Cualquiera con su sangre, un pariente lejano, incluso un bastardo a quien pudiera ejecutar después. De solo imaginar a otro probando la piel de Loki, Thor volvió a sentirlo. Celos, impotencia. Ahora dudaba. ¿Por qué Heimdall no quería que esa unión se produjera? Si tuviera un hijo con el jotun, el hijo de Laufey ¿qué podía perder él? Se aseguraría un descendiente, un matrimonio próspero, una fuerte alianza con Jotunheim.

Si Odin no volviera a llamarlo ¿sería capaz de pedirle el favor a Heimdall? Ahora tenía más sentido. Thor no quiso dudar de él pero qué más podía ser.


End file.
